When Life Gives You Lemons
by litlolme32
Summary: Chloe and Oliver both give Clark the what for on their relationship. Chlollie. Rated M.


Oliver came up the steps to Watchtower and all he could here was the sound of serious cleaning going on. He came into the room to see Chloe on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor. He leaned against the door jam and just watched; a look of sheer determination on her face.

"Is it that particular tile that ticked you off or you just waiting to surprise attack the rest of the floor?" he smirked. Chloe looked up at him red face and surprised.

"Ha, ha, ha," She spoke moving to sit on her butt. She wiped sweat off her brow and then blew her bangs out of her face. "What are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be…"

"At the office? I was until quitting time. I had the distinct impression I was meeting this very hot, very sexy blond for…."

"Dinner, we were going to eat at…"

Oliver looked at his watch, "7p?" Chloe gasped and pulled her watch out of her pocket.

"Oh god,"

"Chloe," he spoke softly reaching a hand to her. "It was dinner, not an arms treaty," he pulled her up. "Now, you clean with gusto when you're upset or reasoning through things,"

"If you give me 15 minutes, I can be ready." She pulled away.

"And you deflect when you're trying to avoid things that make you uncomfortable."

She shook her head. "I don't need to be analyzed Ollie,"

"But you need a talk right? A friendly ear to bend." He spoke.

"Itsnotyourearsimafraidof," she mumbled.

"Sorry?" he spoke moving to stand in front of her. Her head was down and she looked like she was trying to gather up her courage for some big confession. "Look," he spoke pulling out his phone, "I'll order take out, pick it up, bring some coffee, and we'll talk. I'll be back in an hour." He spoke softly and turned to leave.

Chloe let out a deep sigh. "Ollie wait," he stopped and turned. He paused and turned around to face her.

"See Clark was here today." She spoke. "Speaking from his pedestal about how we're not a good idea." Ollie's expression didn't change, he was struggling with his anger, but Chloe needed to finish and didn't need to see his rage. "He said the with your history that I'm just…."

"A notch on my bed post?" he filled in and Chloe visibly flinched and nodded.

"But see, I told him or more like shouted at him." She was frustrated and afraid. Oliver moved to perch himself in front of her. "That you're a good man, you've made mistakes but who hasn't? He's written the book on oops, my bad. I told him my life is none of his damn business. He may be Super but he's not angelic."

"Awwe sidekick, defending my honor," he smiled. "I'm touched." She just looked at him a cute and shy expression on her face. She shook her head and he reached to cup her face in his hand. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Look, I'll be back in an hour," he smiled. "Take a deep breath, a hot shower, and we'll have a nice evening in," he smiled. Chloe nodded and smiled up at him. He winked and stood and left. Chloe let out a deep breath and got up to head into the bath room.

Oliver shook his head as he left the tower. Part of him was really pissed at Clark, and the rest just felt sorry for him. He was so wrapped up in his world and superiority complex that he forgot to think before he spoke. He had plenty of time to go and set the red blue blunder straight.

--

Oliver sat outside of Pagoda Palace. It was a few blocks down the street from the Daily Planet. He was sipping on a iced tea when Clark sat down at the table.

"Your text sounded urgent."

"It is, see I have a girl waiting for me and I hate to keep her waiting."

"Oliver I really don't need to know about your…"

"You visited her today?"

"I don't see how that's."

"Ohh see before you finish that statement you'd better know Chloe told me everything. I understand that you don't get this. So let me just explain." He spoke working on his tea. "I get you have been her friend for a long time. I get that you've saved her bacon more times than I could possibly count and I'm grateful. But hear me, she's not in the clutches of some bad guy and doesn't need to be rescued by you."

"Now wait, I care for her,"

"Really? Did you care for her all those times you walked over her to get to Lana? Oh yeah, I know that story. She waited for you to choose her, to see her, to know how wonderful she is and you didn't. That's your mistake," Oliver paused when his order arrived. and Clark looked contrite. "Do I have a past? Yeah, I never claimed I was a saint, not by a long shot. But I see Chloe, for who she is and what she's capable of. You're a day late and whole lot of dollars short of having the impact you once did in her life."

"I just don't want to see her hurt." Clark spoke.

"And I respect that," then Ollie's face went from casual to board room lethal. "That's where it ends, at respect. I don't want to have to pick up the pieces of hurricane Clark, to see the tears and frustration that you've caused her. The only tears that woman will ever cry again are of joy, do you understand?"

"Are you threatening me," Clark spoke his voice changing.

"To threaten you would be foolish, and I'm no fool. Just know that it wouldn't benefit you at all to hurt her. Take that however you want it."

"Don't you dare hurt her Oliver," Clark retorted.

"Clark," Oliver spoke standing. "You've given her nothing but lemons your entire friendship, and I'm gonna make damn sure she gets nothing but lemonade from here on out." He spoke and turned and left. Clark felt sick, he had thought he had been a friend to Chloe and that warning her from Oliver was a smart choice. Oliver had come back at him with truth and it sucked. Chloe had moved on.

--

Chloe felt better, she had taken a hot shower, and was in her comfie clothes. Oliver entered to see her sitting at the console looking over the city. Chloe looked at him and snmiled.

"Where's the food?" she asked.

"Oh we're eating just not here," he smiled. "Come on," he held a hand out to her.

"Where are we going? I can't go out like this?" she spoke.

"Really? Cause you're dressed perfectly. Now are you going to come with me or do I have to come and get you," he smiled.

"Ollie!" she protested. He went to her chair and scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the tower and to his awaiting vehicle. He plopped her into the passenger seat, buckled her up and then shut her door. He arrogantly walked around the front and climbed into the driver's seat. Chloe just scowled. "What are you up to?" He only smiled and drove them into the city and toward the Clock Tower. He led her into the building through the garage. She shook her head the entire time.

"Come on Chloe," he smiled as the lift carried them up. "Trust me," he grinned. He led them into the penthouse and the room was filled with tulips and two huge bowls of lemons and multiple large clear pitchers of lemonade. Chloe smiled, wrinkling her nose at him.

"I get the tulips but lemons and lemonade?" she asked as he led to the take out on the coffee table and the stack of DVD's. "You only had an hour, how?"

"I called in a favor." He smiled as he led her to the couch. He directed her to sit and sat next to her. "I have a small confession to make."

"Ahh, thus the flowers," she nodded.

"I had a little discussion with Clark." He spoke and Chloe's eyes went wide. "Its ok, I didn't hurt him." He spoke with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ha, ha," she laughed. "Why?"

"Because, he needs to hear it from me to," he paused. "You're a wonderful person and he has to know what he's lost out on and that we're none of his business."

"And he didn't hit you?" she smiled seeing him in a different light.

"No, he didn't." he laughed.

"So what's with the lemons?"

"Well I told him a basic truth, that he gave you nothing but lemons you're entire friendship and that I would make damn sure you had nothing but lemonade from now on. She blushed and shook her head. "You deserve all the world has to offer and I want to make sure you get it,"

"Ollie," She whispered and moved to straddle his lap. "That's so sweet," she kissed him.  
"Thanks."

"You're killing me here sidekick." He grinned as she wiggled in his lap. "Let's get you fed and then we can mutually appreciate each other." Chloe blushed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ok," She moved off his lap and they enjoyed dinner and a very satisfying dessert.


End file.
